


Inspiration

by Hieiko



Series: Sweet William, Wicked Spike [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BtVS 5.07, "Fool for Love". William becomes Spike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

> Written for livejournal community tv100's "Self-Expression" challenge.

_"Have you heard? They call him William the Bloody for his bloody awful poetry..."_

The newly-sired William recalled the words he overheard that fateful night, and cringed at his weakness. But it would all end soon. He would create his poetry in bloodshed, forming verses from their screams of agony. He would rip out their throats one after another...

Or perhaps he could simply grant them one last wish.

_"I'd rather have a railroad spike through my head than listen to that awful stuff..."_

William's fingers tightened around the steel spike, and his lips twisted in a sneer. _Thanks for the inspiration, you wankers._


End file.
